Mobile nodes (MNs) may wirelessly transmit signals to corresponding external components via an antenna. When in use, the antenna may generate an electromagnetic field (E-field) which may interfere with internal electromagnetic components positioned in close proximity to the antenna. As a result, MNs may comprise a keep-out region around the antenna, which may be a region that may not comprise electromagnetic components. The increasing sophistication of MNs, along with the push for miniaturization, may further reduce the area available for such electromagnetic components.